Fireworks
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Happy AkuDemy-day! Demyx has forgotten the New Year and gets freaked out by the sound of the fireworks. And Axel has a surprise for Demyx.


A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

HAPPY AKUDEMY DAY TO EVERYONE! =D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fireworks**

Demyx was sitting in the living room's floor. He had his eyes closed and playing his beloved Sitar. Axel was sitting in the couch and listening to the music. Suddenly there was loud boom and Demyx nearly screamed while stopping the playing.

"Ax…. What was that?" He whispered quietly. Before Axel had even chance to answer, there was another loud boom and Demyx screamed again. The musician started to tremble in slight fear. "Are…. Are we in war or something…?" He finally asked with trembling voice.

The third and fourth loud booms got the poor Nocturne scream again and hid under the closest table. Axel chuckled. "It's the New Year's fireworks, Dem." He explained calmly.

Demyx blinked few times before coming out of his hiding place. "New Year's fireworks?" He questioned little puzzled. Axel nodded. The musician frowned. "Why wasn't I informed about it? I fully forgot it!" He exclaimed before dashing to the window to watch the amazing colors of the fireworks.

Axel chuckled and walked next to his roommate. Suddenly Demyx frowned sadly and sighed. "You've probably already fired all of yours, huh?" He whispered sadly before slumping to the floor and watching to the sky. Axel shook his head.

"Nope. Couldn't do it since the firing of the New Year's rockets starts at six in the evening." The Flurry explained. Demyx only nodded while sighing again.

"You're going to Roxas', right?" He asked quietly. Axel shook his head. "A party then?" The musician continued his sad inquiring. Again the redhead shook his head. Demyx just nodded, sighed and dropped the questioning.

The redhead walked to the front door, took his and Demyx's coat and walked back to the musician. "Come on, Dem, let's go." Axel stated while offering the coat to the Nocturne. Demyx sighed but stood up and took the coat. The musician followed his friend out of the door and to the car.

_"He's probably just gonna drive me out to somewhere so he could enjoy of the New Year's night. We haven't really spend the night together at all even though we've shared the apartment for few years now."_ Demyx thought sadly while watching the scenery flash past and glancing once in a while to the sky. _"I don't even dare to ask where we're going."_

Axel sighed a little while glancing at the sad musician. "Aren't ya going to ask where we heading to?" Axel inquired while desperately wishing to get a conversation with the musician. Demyx sighed.

"Where are we going then?"

Axel grinned. "It's a secret." He replied but was little sad when the Sitarist just sighed, nodded and turned back to the window. _"Hope I can make this up to you, Dem…"_ The Flurry thought before parking the car close to a clearing in the close by forest they had been driving through.

Demyx glanced at Axel. _"Is he going to leave me in middle of the forest at one of the coldest nights?"_ He thought sadly. _"Is he so desperate to get rid of me?"_

"Come on, Dem." Axel called while opening the door to his friend. Demyx sighed but nodded and started to follow the redhead once again. "Okay…." Axel started and stopped in middle of the clearing. "Wait here, I'll come back real soon." He continued while flashing a fast grin to the sad Nocturne. Demyx only nodded.

_"Don't rush, Ax…. I'm not gonna follow you and you're probably gonna just drive away, huh…. You could've just asked me to leave, ya know…."_ Demyx thought and wondered for a while if he should actually just sit down to the cold snow. But the Sitarist was little surprised when the redheaded fire obsessed friend of his returned with a big box. Demyx watched puzzled at Axel's work.

The redhead had made it sure to keep Demyx out of knowing what time it was. Axel had bought the New Year's rockets the second they came to sale. He had been spending earlier New Years at friend's places while Demyx stayed at home. Axel had asked him along but Axel's friends never had fully liked about the musician. Now, Axel wanted to make it up to the Sitarist.

Axel handled the preparations and once he was ready with the first rocket, he nearly ran to Demyx. "Just watch…" He whispered with a wide grin on his face. Demyx just stared in pure shock. Was Axel actually doing a New Year's fireworks and the night with him?

Suddenly the rocket took off and in few seconds the sky was full of colors. Demyx just gasped in shock. "Wow…." He whispered. Axel's grin spread even wider if possible. The musician looked at the Flurry with slight confusion in his eyes.

"This was just the start, Dem." Axel whispered before going back to get next rockets ready. The Flurry loved to watch his friend's mood change from sad and depressed into happy and excited. "Come on, you start few too…" Axel coaxed while half dragging the musician close to the rockets. Demyx giggled while following the Flurry's instructions.

Once they were heading back to the apartment, Demyx was smiling. "Hey…. Ax…." Demyx started little hesitantly. Axel glanced at him.

"Hmm?" He questioned with a smile.

Demyx wondered for a while before sighing. "Why did you do this for me? And why in middle of the forest?" He eventually asked.

Axel chuckled. "First, I've been ignoring you badly enough for the past New Year's nights and wanted to make it up to you. Second, it's the best show where there isn't too much of lights." The Flurry explained with a smile. Demyx nodded.

"Thanks…" He whispered happily. Axel just nodded. The rest of the night they spend next to the window watching other people's fireworks as well as the town's own huge firework.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!


End file.
